The Midnight Hour
by DevineRuler97
Summary: Asuna and Mink Redikia, two Cryptid Hybrid sisters whom had been estranged for years finally found their relationship blossom. However, once Doyle decides that Drew and her family was more important than the 19 year old Mink to stick around, he decides to leave, not knowing that stealing a piece of the Kur stone may lead to his death. Munya x OC, Argost x OC, SLIGHT Doyle x OC
1. Prologue Betrayal

Anger creeped into the core of a young brunette with dark emerald eyes as she watched the man she had admired for years betrayed her, their employer, and her friend. "Doyle! What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna just up and abandon us? After everything we've been through?" The woman continued to berate the red head as he was packing his jet pack and grenades in his pouch. "You're gonna run off for some bitch whom may not even BE your sister? Are you sure you're okay?"

Asuna Redikia, the older sister of Mink Redikia. Asuna has long mid back length brunette hair, Minks hair reaching her collar bone. Though the sisters were not that far apart in years, they looked to resemble twins. However, Mink has bright diamond blue eyes, that make her shine with innocence. However, Asuna has dark emerald green eyes. Asuna also has more darkness in her past. For years the sisters were estranged. And it wasn't until they encountered, the infamous V.V. Argost, the host and celebrity of Weirdworld that the girls took up vigorous training to become mercenaries. Asunas reasoning for doing so was because of her gratitude for Argosts aid in giving her a home. Because, the girls have a twisted bloodline, the girls, are both half cryptids. But, Mink was more favored in the family, since she was an adorable baby when their parents found out, but, they were disgusted with how Asunas Cryptid like appearance seemed to make the family targeted for hunters.

When enraged, Asunas eyes darken to black and slit like a cat. And if put under enough pressure, the air around her goes cold and it begins to snow. Asunas fear of hurting her sister, drove her to run away from home at the age of four. After what almost felt like a week of running, hiding, scavenging for food and crying from the cold of her own fear, Asuna encountered Munya. The powerful spider hybrid. He had an air of darkness around him, he seemed cruel, malicious, uncaring. But when he encountered, toddler Asuna, he smiled. And wondered if his master would approve of housing such an adorable hybrid. So then, at that moment, Asuna was taken in by at the time frame, a 15 year old Munya. Munya had taken her to Weirdworld, where she met a 20 year old Argost. Argost grew very fond of her almost immediately. Due to her hybrid state and curious gaze. However, for Mink. that spawned a lifetime without knowing she had a sister.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The brunettes head tilted in wonder and curiosity as the red head continued to ignore her and pack his things. Asuna, having grown agitated brought her clawed hand down on Doyles head, making a loud SMACK sound once it connected. "You ass! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me! Emo!" Asuna grinned as the age old nickname for Doyle finally hit it's mark.

"Wanna run that by me again, bitch?" Asuna howled out with laughter at the reaction of what was soon to be her former friend.

"You heard me! Emo! Where do you get off ignoring me like you're better then me!"

"Well, hey, at least I'm normal!" Asunas eyes twitched as Doyle brought up her only regret in her life. There were times, when Asuna wished she was never born, because when people stared at her beautiful baby sister, they judged. They judged them. They judged them for whom they were.

Mink never seemed to have an issue with being a Hybrid, she seemed to cherish it. But, Mink was raised with mom and dad, whom made her believe that being this way was OKAY. Asuna however, was raised, being beaten down by words and others pent up rage for being different. Which is why, to this day, Asuna wears a bandanna to shield her feline ears from the world . Mink, shows them off, loving their cute, fuzzy, textures. Minks tail, being small, fluffy and adorable, gave her an almost immediate attraction towards Doyle, whom is more of a cat person. Asunas tail, being pitch black with a ring of red towards the end, is always buried in her pants, hugging her waist.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?! So what if I'm part Cryptid! At least I can still kick your ass!"

Doyles eyes twitched as he brought up his fists, as if to start shit. "Um, I would leave now if I were you. Me, still being loyal to Argost, has to report your Betrayal. Awe, poor Mink. She'll be devastated!" Asuna pouted as she remembered her baby sister fawning over Doyle months earlier, her sister mentioning how she was slowly falling in love with the cocky, egotistical, bastard.

Doyles eyes widened. Shock creased his face as he remembered his affections towards Mink as well. "Dammit, don't tell her! You can't!"

"Hey Einstein! Even if I didn't tell her, she would find out eventually. So, dumb ass, you have two choices, knock me unconscious then leave, OR, you can show you have a dick and go tell her how you feel and that you're leaving. Or there is option C..."

"Which is..?"

"I can kick your ass.. And she finds out the hard way."

Doyle looked dumbstruck at how bold Asuna was being. It was no contest whom was stronger between the two. Asuna could even take MUNYA down with one hand tied behind her back, if given the option. But she never did, she always let Munya win. And only Doyle knew why. Munya, was in love, with Mink. And, Asuna, not being a stick in the mud, knew that. She figured it out by how special Munya treated Mink. She always let Munya win, so that way looks better in front of Mink.

Doyle sighs. He knew she would find out eventually. So, he decided to be a man and face the woman he loved, alone. "Fine fine, just... Gimme a sec..." Doyle turned away and finished packing his bag. He then carried his bag with him out the door and walked down the hall, to the lovingly, adorable, Mink.


	2. Heartbroken

Mink ran around her room in eager desperation. Mink always had a flair for the dramatic, a clean room was a reflection of herself, cute, fuzzy, clean but honest. Minks part in Weirdworld was always sort of... A mascott. Argost didn't seem as fond of her as he was towards Asuna. Since at the time that Mink showed up, Asuna had grown to believe, her sister had forgotten about her. And when Mink had revealed she never truly forgot about her, the sisters relationship began to blossom. Of course, it took Argost nearly three months to allow the baby sister into the home, because he was content with the only real female being there being so independent from everyone.

Mink and Asunas relationship, started out small. At first, it was trips to the movies, and harassing and teasing Argost for being so much older than them then it evolved to sleep overs in each others room, makeovers and gossiping about boys. Mink kinda knew that her sister had an affection for Argost. But she never really knew how deeply it ran.

A knock on the door pulled Mink out of her thoughts of what she could do to convince her sister to fess up about the feelings Asuna has for the 37 year old celebrity. Mink walked over to her door, after cleaning off her bed of all the grabage that mysteriously appeared under her bed. When Mink opened her door, her cheeks immediately burned crimson. Moments when Doyle didn't wear his helmet were rare, so seeing the red head in front of her with his cocky grin and bulging muscles happened to always make her cheeks burn up from being horribly shy and embarrassed in front of him.

"Doyle? Wh..What are you doing here?" Mink whispered meekly, being like a shy timid mouse in front of the mercenary apprentice.

"Hey Mink! I see your still awake? It's nearly midnight, doesn't Miss Snotty make you go to bed by midnight?"

Mink giggled. Her sister was always a tyrant about rules and curfews. "Yeah, that was until I turned nineteen and put my foot down! She may be like a mother hen, but she's not the boss of me! I can do, whatever I want! The only other person whom can tell me otherwise is the man whom gave me this room!"

Doyle chuckled, Mink standing up for herself made her seem much more independent then her tyrant sister. "Yeah, no kidding! She should learn to relax a little, I mean, you're not a baby anymore, you can do whatever you want! As long as you don't piss off Argost."

Mink nodded in agreement, Argost was always very aggressive when angry. "Yeah, Argost is almost more intimidating then sis. Anyway, whatcha doin' here so late?"

Doyle tensed, he knew that her finding out he was leaving would hurt her, but, he had too. His real family was out there, waiting for him, they would need his help. And the only thing keeping him here was a 19 year old girl whom seemed to be miss Goody Two Shoes almost. "Oh, you know... It had been a while since I saw you, thought I'd say hi!"

Mink noticed the change. Doyle had clammed up when she asked what he was doing here. "Hey, is everything alright? You seem... A little on edge... You need a cup tea? I can ask Munya to make you some..."

Doyle narrowed his eyes. Munya? Since when did she ever... Oh... Doyle realized that maybe Mink had a thing for Spider face. "Oh, I'm fine.. Besides, I'm really... busy... tonight.. Hey... Can I ask you something?"

"Um.. Okay... What's up?" Mink tilted her head in curiosity. Doyle had a question for her? Oh! Maybe it's him asking her to be his girlfriend! Oh crap! She felt SO under-dressed!

"Um.. Well... Are you... In... A relationship with Munya?" Mink gaped in shock. Her and Munya? Yeah right!

"No way! Why would you think that? Munya is just a really cool friend! Nothing more, nothing less!"

Unbeknownst to them, Munya, holding a cute little daisy of a flower was right around the corner, hearing everything coming out of the 19 year olds mouth. She didn't like him? He felt crushed, devastated. So, he was nothing to her? But... She always.. Called on him when Doyle wasn't around... Was he wrong? Did she not share his affections? Munya, in his blind rage of emotions, crushed the poor flower and dropped it. But, because of him being so focused on his broken heart, he didn't hear what caused Mink to explode in a heartbroken hysteria.

"WHAT?! YOUR LEAVING?! NO! DOYLE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I love you! Doyle...?" Mink felt tears caking her cheeks as Doyle had told her he was leaving and never coming back. She felt devastated, lonely, but then, she felt angry. He left her! All alone, with her tyrant, bitch of a sister! How dare he! But... No... SHe wasn't going to let this go! She couldn't! She was going to go after him! And make him believe that she loves him. Mink stormed back into her room, tears blinding herself, and rage and heartbreak consuming her. In her fit of rage she began packing her things. Clothes, perfume, make up, anything and everything that she needed to win Doyle back to her. She wasn't going to let him go THAT easily.


	3. Murderous Intent

Asuna felt anger creep into her core. Doyle was being a bit of a bigger dunce then per usual. He just up and left to be with his estranged sister, whom, according to Doyle himself, he didn't even know if that WAS his sister. Asuna sighed as she let to feelings of loneliness consume her. Doyle, when he first joined up with Van Rook, always treatedher like she was less then garbage. But, as time wen't on, they melded a very... Weird... Friendship.. Doyle would come to her for advice, and she would sit there and listen to him complain about pretty much everything. But, lately Doyle had been locking her out of his emotions. Keeping her in the dark about what he was thinking or what his next move was. Weren't they friends? Friends trust each other, don't they? So why? Why did he shut her out for SO long? Maybe due to recent enconuters with the Saturday family had caused him to second guess where he belonged? Asuna didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she was alone and felt like even her own baby sister didn't want her around anymore.. But, what did she do wrong? She tried to keep everybody happy, honestly, didn't anybody see how lonely she was? Even Argost, the man whom she reluctantly admits to herself that she likes, seemed to keep his distance from her..

Asuna shook her head. Thinking like this wasn't going to get her anywhere, only make her feel more useless then what has already been proven.

Remembering how Argost had requested her to watch over the stone pieces, Asuna walked out of her room, to see Munya crying in a corner silently. She knew what happened, it was obvious. He overheard the conversation between Doyle and Mink.. If they had kissed, she would never know. She only knew, that right now, Weirdworld was a dark and depressing place to be.

Sighing, Asuna typed in the code to the Kur Stone chamber. Only to be met with a gruesome sight. The stone piece was gone! And the vent was blown down. Doyle! He stole the stone! How dare he! SHe trusted him!

The wind began to chill, and her vision became inhanced. Her tail began thrashing around, in a violent twist due to the enhanced level of anger. "MUNYA!"

The spider hybrid, whom had been sulking ina corner to deal with his broken heart, jumped to the defensive and raced to the Stone chamber. Munya stared in shock as snow was now covering the ground and an aura of black was surrounding the elder of the two sisters. Munya almost trembled in fear. But the cold was making him shiver. Spiders were not ever very fond of cold. They tended to hide in such drastic change in temperature. So, in this case, Munya wanted to flee, but knew that would make him weak. He took more notice in the stone being gone, and knew what was corresponding with Asunas sudden rage. Argost had entrusted her with the safe keeping of the stone. And Doyle had taken advantage of the five minute opportunity to stel one of the two stone pieces they had. The second stone piece was always in Asunas room. In a chest that could only be cracked with a specific code only Asuna and Argost knew. But, Argost was going to be livid. But, Asuna was never known to go down without a fight.

The snow began to clear, and a deep, black silhouette stood in the center, where the stone had been taken. In the wake of young, beautiful Asuna now stood a cryptid of pure rage. When Asuna turned around, her eyes were completely black, her tail, was at least, three feet longer. Her claws were blood red and half a foot in length. Her skin was white as snow and her hair was spiky and on edge and the shade of brown had melded into pure black as deep as the darkest night.

Asuna charged out of the room on all fours, nothing else mattered, nothing. She broke out of one of the main doors and charged out into the forrest. No doubt that Munya was going to report to Argost about this, but that didn't register in her mind. All she knew, was that Doyle wasn't going to escape her unscathed.

SHe saw the jetpack before Doyle could even here her comming. She leapt up, latching onto a tree branch tree top. She snarled loudly, causing nearby animals and cryptids to flee with their lives. Afraid of the vixen known as Asuna. She was also known by another name. "The Midnight Hunter" All cryptids surrounding Weirdworld feared that name. That name, wa sonly uttered, when someone was going to die.

Asuna leapt off from the tree and sank large feline teeth into Doyles jetpack. As the two plummetted towards the ground. Asuna pushed Doyle towards the ground faster as she landed on her legs effortlessly. Once the eruption of smoke and fire calmed down from the Jetpacks explosion and Doyle was crawling away with his life. Asuna stood before him, eyes filled with the lust for blood. She muttered four words. Four small little words. That sent Doyle into a frenzy of fear.

"I'm, Gonna kill you."


	4. Fire vs Ice

Munya was devastated still but also trembling with fear due to the fact there is a psychotic feline on a murdering spree thus leaving a trail of snow throughout the mansion, plus, a destroyed door, plus, a devastated, heartbroken girl in the next room, possibly planning on leaving. Munya knew his master was going to be BEYOND a wee bit pissed especially since his stone was taken. Munya sighed. She'd find out eventually.

Munya took his time walking to the woman he loves room. He was going to miss her, he felt his heart ache at the thought of her leaving. But, they did always have two different views. She always seemed to stay true and loyal to Doyle while he just stood in the background, obeying his Master and long time friend, Argost.

Munya sighed again and gently knocked on the door. When he didn't immediately get an answer he opened the door to see Mink in a rushing panic to pack everything she needed to survive away from Weirdworld. Which was... everything in her room. Munya sweatdropped a bit at his crush's attempt at rushing to get away, to get after Doyle. Munya grunted, catching Minks attention. "Oh! Munya! What's up? Something wrong?"

Munya nodded to her question, pointing in the direction of the explosion of snow everywhere. Mink seemed to stare in shock before moving past the giant human-spider hybrid and stepped into the room where one of the two Kur stones they had, formerly resided. "What.. Oh No... Doyle... YOU IDIOT! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" In a blind panic Mink rushed back to her room and pulled out a long staff that had designs of red lightning on it. "Munya... I won't be coming back... But... Hey... Thanks for being my greatest friend!" Mink smiled affectionately at Munya and gently pecked his cheek before grabbing a certain something off her dresser top and running out of the mansion like a mad woman, eager, no, desperate to save the man she foolishly believed she loved.

Doyle screamed in agony as Asunas clawed hand dug through his leg as he had tried to escape from her violent rampage. Why, why Doyle was being so stupid, no one knew. Normally, when faced with a murderer one would try to fight back, rather then run and hide from their attacker. However, Doyle was still conviced he was faster then the feline with murderous intent.

"Doyle, Doyle, Doyle. You should have known better. "Stealing MY stone, betraying MY sister, betraying ME. You must really have a death wish. SO, I'll give you an option, burning alive, or, drowning? Which would you prefer?"

"How about C, NONE OF THE ABOVE?!" And before Asuna knew it, she was blown back by a long, wooden object that collided with the back of her head. Asuna snarled and shook the pain away and turned to face the new assailant. "What? Mink? What... What are you doing here?!"

"Saving the man I love from you, you cold hear-ted, sadistic, BITCH!"

Doyle stared in shock. Mink was here? Defending him? But... But... Why? Wait... Defending the man she loved? So... She was here to protect him?

"Doyle, you okay? I saw what she did, that must hurt.. Don't worry, I'm gonna take her down! I promise!"

Mink raised her staff in a defensive position. she was ready for this, she TRAINED for this. She knew those moments in secret with excessive training with Doyle, would pay off. Her and Asuna were going to clash, Ice vs Fire, Asuna vs Mink. Mink knew she was being foolish. Her sister was beyond livid. She knew Argost wasn't going to trust her anymore, not after the slip up with letting one of the two stones stolen. "Don't worry sis, I'll be nice.. I'll kill you to save you from your embarrassment."

Asuna snarled, she wasn't going to fall for it. Yes, Argost was going to be mad, but, he wold forgive her, at least she wasn't at his feet and crying about it, that's not the woman Asuna is. She was going to fight, not for herself, but for Argost and his honor.

Asuna took a deep breathe, relaxing the tension in her shoulders, if only for a moment. Asuna lashed in that second of relaxation, Mink, having not realized her trick wasn't going to bring her sister down to a level of vulnerability, didn't expect the clawed fist, digging into her spine and knocking her down. She gasped in a split second of pain, before knowing her sister was going to impale her. She brought her legs together and shot the out behind her, connecting with her sisters, stomach, throwing her back into the pillar of the bridge they were under.

Asuna growled and stood back up and cracked her knuckles to get them ready for round two. However, it never came. In a moment of realization, she had felt, the stab. She looked down. What? How? How did... No... Morphine? But... Dammit...

Asuna fell, now unconscious, but due to her on edged state, she would be back up and awake in moments. Mink, still kind of wobbly from the sheer force of her sisters strike om her spinal cord sort of crawled to Doyle. They had to get out of here, before Asuna woke up and attacked again. However, a small, beacon of hope shined on them as the Saturday families Airship landed nearby. Drew, with her long white hair and black eyes gasped in shock as her little brother was crawling and whimpering in pain and at the woman beside him whom seemed to try to help him with the pain in his leg.

Drew ran over and after assessing the needle in the feline cryptids stomach she assessed the small, Mink like creature had attacked back in retaliation for Doyles serious wound. "Alright, come on, let's hurry out of here before she wakes up!" Mink called out, begging Drew to get Doyle out. However, before Mink could be abandoned to her fate Fiskerton showed up out of the Airship and picked her up carefully and brought her aboard the airship. Mink however, before she could register her surroundings, fell unconscious through the exertion of energy in her fight.

 **BACK UNDER THE BRIDGE**

Asuna shook her head as she slowly came too. She was alone, or so she thought. "Dammit... She drugged me... That bitch... I'll kill her for that... Ugh.. Wait... And airship.. The Saturday family came to the rescue, eh? Well, I hope they enjoy a massacre."


	5. Comedic Relief

Munya had viewed the battle between the angry, pissed sisters. He knew, it was time to report. Munya formed himself into his spider half and leapt up off the bridge and into the Warship. But before Munya could leave, he remembered that Asuna would be in pain when she woke up. So he left the Warship, leapt down to Asuna and picked up her small, fragile body. She was breathing heavily and she needed to get back home, so Argost could kick her ass for losing the stone piece.

Once back on the Warship he set Asuna down in a small chair besides the cockpit and took to the skies to return back to WeirdWorld.

"Dammit Doyle! Wake up! Like… Right now! DOYLE!" "What?! Oh… Fuck… My head hurts… Everything hurts…" "No shit Sherlock! You got IMPALED through the fucking leg! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Did you WANT to die so badly?"

Doyle groaned, damn, Mink knew how to wake a guy up, and it was quickly driving Doyle through a wall. "God dammit… Would you give me some space before I shove my impaled leg up your Minky ass?"

Mink rolled her eyes, damn, Doyle was dumber then she thought. "Um, no thanks, I'm good… Anyway…. WHY DID YOU TAKE THE STONE OF ALL THINGS?! Asuna would've had your heart on a platter if I hadn't shown up!"

"It was either steal the stone piece and give my family a reason to believe me, or, run away like a bitch and be kicked out again for mistrust."

Mink rolled her eyes again. Why did she choose to put up with Doyles idiocy? Like, seriously… The stone… OF ALL THINGS! "Sigh… Well, it's your funeral when Asuna shows back up to kick your ass, maybe even eat it."

Doyle grinned. "Oh, well, then you can't have ALL this then, can you?" Doyle flirted, referring to his bulging muscles and cocky attitude.

"Oh my god… What am I getting myself into?"

"Ah, Munya, you've returned, haven't you? So tell me, what happened out there?" Munya, not being a man of words, showed his master the security footage of the battle and Asunas violent rampage.

"I see… So she underestimated Mink and got impaled with morphine in the stomach… it seems that Asuna has been lacking in her training… Go check on her, see if she is awake by now."

Munya bowed to his master and swiftly left the room. Asuna was going to be through hell when she awoken. That much Argost would make sure of.

Asuna groaned as light assaulted her pupils and she slowly woke to find herself in a cell. "Great… Not only did Munya drag me back here… He must've reported to Argost by now… Damn it…" Asuna struggled to sit up. She was pinned down by chains on her arms, wrists, knees, and feet.

"Well, it seems Munya isn't going easy on me… How the fuck do I get out of here? Or… Maybe I should wait to explain my actions? Fuck…."

Before she could make any such decisions, the cell gate swung open slowly. Asuna felt her heartbeat quicken and felt her throat knot up. "A..Argost…."

Mink was making the treck to the infirmary for the millionth time this hour. Doyle was being SO needy. She was beginning to wonder if Doyle was enjoying this torture of her and she could feel a tic mark forming on her temple. She kicked open the infirmary door and mocked Doyle as best she could. "Oh here you are you royal asshole. Your royal dose of douchiness like you asked, what else can I get for your aching pride?"

"Awe, is poor little Mink jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what? Not being impaled, yup, sooooo totally jealous sweetheart." Doyle rolled his eyes at her quirk.

"Your being sassier then usual. What's the matter, King Doyle too much to handle?"

"I don't know.. Ego much?" Mink grinned. Before she had left to go fetch Doyle dose of douchiness she had handcuffed Doyles wrist to the infirmary bed. He was going NOWHERE.

Doyle growled. "You could let me go…. And MAYBE I could reward you for being a good little pet."

Mink's irritation was skyrocketing now. "Since when the fuck, am I your PET? Are you legally insane, Doyle?"

Doyle keeled over in laughter at Mink's expression. "Hahahaha! Maybe! I don't know, since your obeying me like a bitch!"

Mink forced a smile as she walked up to her "Master". She held up the key and before Doyle could make a quick quip, she smacked him, as hard as she could, up his egotistical asshole of a head. "Ah… That felt better, I wonder what Zachs up to…" As she walked out of the infirmary, a wounded, Doyle behind with multiple bumps on his head.


	6. On the Verge

Asuna had accepted her punishment. It was long and torturous, but she chose to endure it. Within moments of the torture ending did her body slip into unconsciousness and when she awoke several hours later, her heart shattered. She was no longer surrounded by the cold, dark halls of WeirdWorld. She no longer saw the cell bars of where Argost had her imprisoned for her failure. All she saw, was the cold black sky, darkened with rain and nighttime. The reality of her fate broke her heart even more. She didn't want to believe it, but she had too.. To try to move on. Argost, had thrown her away.

Moving to slowly sit up did she notice how deep and strenuous her wounds were, but Asuna felt nothing. The pain in her heart was more then she thought she could bare. She pushed herself to her feet and found a nearby pond and just stared. Her eyes were hollow and dead, her ribs were heavily showing through her skin, and her hair was long and raggedy with knots and grease. The weeks of torture had left her no food and very little water. Munya would give her company from time to time but she chose to refuse to believe he existed.

Asuna slowly allowed her body to enter the cool waves of the pond, she took her sweet time to get the knots out and give her hair some of its shine back.

Three hours had passed since that had happened and Asuna had found a home very familiar to her. A dark and abandoned alleyway, and, it was here that Asuna let the tears fall. 18 years spent with one man whom was undoubtedly her best friend, 18 years, with one man she had fallen in love with... Asuna halted as she saw the tiniest red blanket, torn to shreds and faded through all hell. It was Asunas favorite blanket from all those years ago, caught onto the corner of an abandoned, empty dumpster. The blanket was torn in multiple spots and had what looked liked crusted and flaky blood. Blood from the wounds Asuna had sustained years ago.

Asuna ripped the blanket from its trap, staring at the old tattered cloth with mixed emotions. She seemed to always think that Munya only noticed her because of the blanket that day.. Another part of her wanted to believe there was something more to it. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't revive the hope that had been ripped out at Argost throwing her away. Did she really mean nothing to him? Was she just there for show?

These thoughts plagued the young hybrid as she lifted the dumpster lid and slipped in. After a full nights rest, she would journey to Manaus, there, she would find what to do.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Doyle! Keep up!" Mink had never had so much fun! After Doyles complete recovery, they had spent these past few weeks training and having fun.

Initially it had taken the Saturdays a few months to grow into Mink, due to her formally being with Argost, but with her kind heart and loving personality, they warmed up to her, welcoming her into their home.

At the current moment, Mink and Doyle were playing tag, Mink leaping through the trees and Doyle hunting after her in his jetpack.

"Huh?" Mink abruptly stopped, an out of place smell in the air. "Doyle, hang on a sec!" Mink called back, charging off into a completely different direction, confusing the former mercenary. But he followed after her.

What Mink had found was heartbreaking. The blood, the helplessness, was devastating. Because before her, was Asuna, covered in gashes, blood, and fatal wounds.


	7. The Aftermath

Blood. It was everywhere. On trees, decorating the ground and even on some of the higher branches on the trees.

Mink stood not to far from Asuna, blood laying under her feet and her eyes were shocked at what she was taking in. Asuna appeared bludgeoned. She had sustained multiple wounds, some were months old and others were within a few hours. However, the wound that really caught Minks' eye, was a massive scar that extended from her neck and disappeared below her clothing. Blood had caked and dried on her hands and she was covered in deep, horrendous scratches. Her clothing was tattered and destroyed to ribbons and Asuna was laying on her side, breathing ragged and shaky and her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh my God! Asuna!" Mink had rushed to her sisters aid and pressed her clawed fingers against her sisters neck to feel her heart rate. It was erratic, out of place, and Asuna looked worse for wear.

"Oh my God... Doyle we have to do something!"

"Like what? She's Argosts lackey, right handed woman and his strongest ally. Bringing her back to the Saturdays is a walking death trap."

"You dumbass! My sister has sustained wounds from outside Argosts care! Her ribs are exposed, she's been starved. These gashes are from cryptids outside Argosts command. Asuna would never allow her body to be desecrated like this! She cherishes her strength for Argost too much! You used to be her best friend, knew everything about her, yet you immediately call her the enemy?"

"Sis... ter..." Minks gaze immediately turned to cold, near death green eyes. Asuna had regained consciousness and blood slowly leaked from her mouth.

"You... Remember..." Asuna pauses to hack up blood. "My scent?"

Mink felt tears form in her eyes. Her sister looked so broken, as if the woman before her was a beaten mother whom had lost everything. Asuna looked so hopeless, so broken, so dead. What happened?

"Asuna! Oh my God you're still alive?! What happened to you?" Where's Argost? Are you okay?"

Asuna smirks softly, the blood made it look faint, and distorted, she knew that Mink knew, she knew that Argost had forsaken her, her failure from three months ago, still held so much weight that she no longer had a home.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, Asuna tried to regain her strength.

"I'm okay.. I promise, I'm okay..." Is all her heart seems to be able to scream out, but the words never left. Instead a single, tear rolls down Asunas beaten, cut, bruised and bleeding cheek, clearing a single tear streak path from its blood.

Mink gingerly takes the cold, blood soaked hand of her beloved sister, feeling the pain in her own heart beginning to swell. "I'm here for you, Asuna, I'm sorry I haven't been here, but, I swear i won't leave you anymore, how can I help you?"

"Woah woah, hold on a second! Who says were going to do anything to help this low life? If she got herself into this situation, she can drag herself out of it. Let her die, it's her own fault."

Shock radiates inside Minks heart, why would Doyle say such a thing? Weren't they friends at one point? 'Leave her to die?' But Mink absolutely refused to sit there and listen to the words this thing spoke to her.

Standing up, she gently let's go of her sisters hand and her cold, violent eyes turn to Doyle. "Run that by me, one more time." She says in a cold, dead serious tone.

Doyle knew he fucked up, he had gone too far, they're sisters! Of course Mink wouldn't want her to die! But, she could be tricking them!

"Mink snap out of it! Do you realize how much danger we're in?! This could just be a ploy to lure us out int-" Doyle didn't get to finish.

"Leave." Is all Mink says after her hand had scarred Doyle's face. Even if this could've been some kind of trick, she won't leave. Family is never left behind.

"Mink, please... Don't do this to yourself... We both know this could be a trap... And... Honestly... I feel... Like... It hurts to think you'll leave now... Mink... I feel like I'm in love with you... Please don't leave me! I need you!"

"Doyle... I... I cant... You... Your not meant for me, if you can't understand this much. She's my sister... My family, she's all I really have. You, your not worth it... You really aren't..." And with a brave face, Mink turns her back on Doyle.

Silence fills the air for just a moment before Mink knows he's gone. And with a proud smile of her own personal achievement she turns her immediate, desperate attention to her own, dying sister.

Mink, carefully lifts her sister to balance on her shoulder, supporting her with her body as much as she could. Asuna groans in dull pain, eyes flickering back into focus, Mink, wanting to just be sure of what she hopes is right, looks to the eldest sibling.

"Argost, didn't do this to you, did he?"

Asuna smiles gently, she knew Mink just wanted to be sure.

"No... It wasn't Argost... Or... Any of his allies..."

Reassured with renewed confidence, Mink begin to transfer Asuna to a nearby river to clean her wounds.


End file.
